Overdose
by CastielJA
Summary: Sous effet de manque, Sam ne saisit plus la réalité et s'en prend à l'hallucination de son frère. Wincest  D


Seconde fic, on reste dans le Wincest.

**Prologue :** Lorsque Sam utilise trop ses pouvoirs de démon, et ignore les avertissement des Anges et de ses amis, Sam est enfermé dans le bunker chez Bobby. Seulement, le manque de cette drogue (sang de démon) le pousse à avoir de douloureuses hallucinations, aussi vrai que nature...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages présent dans cette fan fiction ne sont pas de ma propriété. Dommage. :(

*.*

**Supernatural 4x21 When the Levee Breaks**

_Sam est enfermé dans le bunker en vue d'une cure de désintoxication._

_Après avoir eu les hallucinations de plusieurs connaissances, tel que Alastair, le jeune Sam, sa mère Mary, Sam est pris soudain de convulsions. Dean et Bobby qui discutaient au salon descendirent inquiets par les bruits résonnant du bunker. Ils regardent par la lucarne._

**DEAN **: C'est peut-être du chiqué.

**BOBBY **: Tu crois qu'il en est capable ?

**DEAN **: Il peut être capable de tout.

_Soudain Sam est projeté au mur et convulse de plus en plus._

**BOBBY **: Ça ce n'est pas du chiqué !_ [__Ils entrent rapidement pour maîtriser Sam__]_Il faut l'attacher pour éviter qu'il se blesse ! _[__Dean ne réagit pas_] Dean ! Réveille-toi un peu ! _[__Dean ne réagit toujours pas_] Dean ! Vite, avant qu'il recommence son numéro !

**DEAN** : Ouais... Ouais, faut pas qu'on perde de temps.

_Ils l'attachent. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam se réveille solidement attaché au lit. Une nouvelle fois une hallucination fait son apparition, Dean se trouve devant lui._

**DEAN** : On n'a pas eu le choix. Le sang de démon te faisait voler à travers toute la pièce. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es infligé ça.

**SAM** : Tu le sais très bien.

**DEAN** : Ah ouais ? Pour tuer Lilith ? La bonne excuse. Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? C'est pour te venger ? C'est ça ?

**SAM** : Evidemment.

**DEAN** : Mais tu veux venger quoi ? Mon séjour en Enfer ? T'as pas remarqué que j'étais revenu ? Que je suis en pleine forme ? Alors à quoi ça sert ?

**SAM** : Tu plaisantes ? Ce que je veux c'est empêcher l'Apocalypse.

**DEAN** : C'est mon travail ! C'est pas le tien ! C'est ce que les anges ont dit, est-ce que tu te rappelles ? Dieu m'a choisi. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as d'autre comme excuse ?

_Sam ne sut pas quoi répondre._

**DEAN** : Je connais la vraie raison pour laquelle tu bois ce sang.

**SAM** : Arrête. Laisse-moi tranquille.

**DEAN** : Tu te sens plus fort. Invincible. Tu es comme le Grand Méchant Loup au milieu des Petits Cochons.

**SAM** : Nan. Tu te trompes complètement.

**DEAN **: Ouais, c'est parce que c'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est peut-être parce que durant toute ta vie tu t'es senti, différent. Je me trompe ?

**SAM** : Laisse-moi.

_Sam tourna la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise._

**DEAN** : On dirait que j'ai mis dans le mille. Si tu te sentais différent, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais solitaire, ou bien parce que tu venais d'une famille de cinglés...

**SAM** : Ferme-là !

**DEAN** : _[__s'approche de Sam__]_ Parce que tu m'aimes. D'une façon qui ne devrait pas exister, une façon qui t'excite. C'est parce que tu es un monstre.

**SAM** : Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Arrête ! Tais-toi !

**DEAN** : Oui, tu as toujours été un monstre. Et la seule façon que tu as de te sentir bien c'est d'ingurgiter encore plus de poison, et plonger encore plus profond afin d'oublier cette excitation que tu as face à moi. Mais je peux la sentir Sam.

_Le chasseur se contorsionnait dans tous les sens sur le lit, voulait faire taire l'hallucination dans sa tête. L'hallucination qui avait de plus en plus raison…_

**DEAN** : Un monstre, Sam ! Tu me désires, avoue-le ! Tu es un monstre !

**SAM** : Dean, non...

**DEAN** : J'ai passé des années à jouer la comédie, à faire comme si je ne voyais rien ! Comme si tu n'étais pas une de ces monstruosités qu'on doit chasser. Mais depuis mon retour en Enfer, c'est le monstre qui m'attire en toi.

_Sam se tourna vers lui. Le regard perdu._

**SAM :** [_interrogateur_] Comment ça ?

**DEAN :** Aller Sam. [Il langui et tourna autour du lit] Toute ta vie tu en as voulu. Tu serais contre aujourd'hui ?

_Le Dean enjamba le jeune Winchester, se mettant à califourchon sur son corps. Il posa ses fesses près de l'entre-jambe et vacilla pour donner une idée des événements à Sam._

**SAM :** Non. Non. Dean. Arrête ! On ne peut pas !

**DEAN : **Si tu ne veux pas, [_il se penche près de l'oreille de son frère_] empêches-moi.

_Sam leva ses mains pour repousser son frère, mais fut retenu par les menottes qui le tenait fermement les poignets, il grinça à la douleur. Dean sourit et se mordis la langue. Il sentait sous son poids la bosse qui se formait à l'intérieur du pantalon de Sam. Il passa sa main dessus, pressa doucement ses doigts entour, ce qui fit glousser le jeune homme, il sera alors fortement sa main autour, Sam hurla. Dean descendit près des lèvres de son frère, souffla dessus, regarda les yeux apeurés de Sam qui ne maitriser rien de la situation. Il profita de ce trouble pour l'embrasser, puis attrapa ses lèvres avec ses dents, tirant dessus jusqu'à lui faire une petite coupure avec ses incisives. Le frère hurla, « J'aime t'entendre crier » dit l'ainé. Le jeune mordu passa sa langue sur sa blessure, les yeux de Dean s'ouvrit à sa vision, et replongea pour un baiser plus langoureux, pendant qu'il caressait les cheveux de son amant. Il interrompit le baiser en lui tirant la tête en arrière, l'embrassa sur le menton, léchant son cou nu, puis se releva et arracha d'un coup les boutons de la chemise de Sam. Il fut déçu de trouver un t-shirt en dessous, mais il le déchira d'un coup sec avec les mains, laissant apercevoir la peau nue. Sam était excité au plus haut point. Il n'avait plus de raison, il ne refusait plus rien, il laissait faire l'instant. La seule chose à laquelle il s'abandonna : Faire l'amour à Dean. Ce dernier retira sa chemise, révélant sa peau nu que son frère désirant depuis tant d'année toucher, il appuya alors son torse contre celui de Sam, posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du jeune homme et glissa jusqu'à la chaine des menottes qui était tendues par les poignets tirés de Sam. La chaine explosa au contact des doigts de Dean, c'est alors qu'en un instant le cadet des Winchester leva son corps en même temps que celui de Dean, posa ses mains sur le corps chaud de son frère et l'embrassa sauvagement, remuant son bassin tout en caressant les muscles de Dean. L'ainé posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sam, le repoussa et retomba sur le matelas. Il se leva, pris sa chemise qu'il avait fait tombé à terre et partit en direction de la porte. _

_Sam défait rapidement les lanières en cuir qui le maintenait aux chevilles et se jeta sur Dean. Il le poussa violement contre le mur, avant de coller son corps au sien. Dean poussa un cri de douleur en sentant le métal froid sur son torse, mais Sam passa sa main sous son ventre, pour coller son bassin à lui._

**DEAN :** Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

**SAM :** Qui va te donner ce que tu veux.

**DEAN :** Essaye toujours de m'embrasser.

**SAM :** Je prends ça pour un défi ?

**DEAN : **Prend le comme tu veux mais fais vite !

_A ces mots, Sam mord le cou nu de son frère qui lança sa tête en arrière et porta une main sur la tête du jeune homme. Il profita de cette opportunité pour l'embrasser tout en laissant courir sa main sur les pectoraux de Dean. Ce dernier se retourne, se mord la lèvre._

**DEAN :** Tu en veux plus Monstre ?

**SAM :** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

**DEAN :** C'est pourtant ce que tu es.

**SAM :** Tu l'es aussi alors.

**DEAN :** Je suis ce que tu aimes.

_Il se dégagea des bras de Sam et lui fit face._

**DEAN :** Tu as envie de moi. Maintenant ?

**SAM :** Tu n'as pas peur d'un monstre ?

**DEAN :** C'est ce qui m'excite chez toi. Viens !

_Dean attrapa Sam par la ceinture et le tira à lui, entra sa langue dans la bouche chaude de son frère qui accueillait parfaitement ce langoureux baiser. « Recule » dit Sam. Tout en se dévorant du regard, Sam avança vers Dean qui reculait à chaque pas. Sam retirait sa chemise et son t-shirt déchiré, pendant que l'ainé retiré ses bottes d'un coup de pied rapide et défit sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean. Il cogna le bord du bureau qui l'arrêta net, il vit son frère arrivé, les mains à la ceinture qu'il défaisait avant de la lâcher violement sur le sol, il se colla contre Dean en le faisant cognait une seconde fois le bureau. Une main dans le cou, l'autre à l'entre-jambe de Dean, Sam retira le pantalon de son frère rapidement, ainsi que son boxer. Le sexe qu'il convoité était devant lui, il ne demander que de recevoir les lèvres de Sam qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il descendit le long des jambes douces de son frère et avala le fruit rouge de son frère qui gémit a la vue de son sexe entrant dans la bouche humide de Sam. Son frère suça et caressa le pubis de Dean, il profita de ce moment pour retira le jean de son frère qui était à ses pieds ainsi que ses chaussettes. Le cadet sortit le pénis de Dean de sa bouche, couvert de salive, il le regarda avant d'embrasser sur tout la longueur de ses lèvres avide de ce sexe, puis il le repris en bouche, aspirant par secondes, afin de happer la légèrement semence émanant du sexe de Dean, il toucha alors de sa langue, tourna autour de son gland et commença à branler son frère de sa main, lui donnant plus de plaisir, il senti que le sexe se gonflait, et que Dean était au bord de la jouissance. Il s'arrêta et remonta en prenant sur son épaule l'une des jambes de son frère. Il porta à sa bouche 2 doigts, qu'il lécha et retira avec beaucoup de salive._

**DEAN : **J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

**SAM : **Ça !

_Sam poussa un doigt à l'intérieur du chasseur pendant qu'il mouillé l'entrée avec son deuxième, il incéra ensuite le second, Dean gémit, mais de broncha pas._

**SAM :** Prend là.

**DEAN :** [_avec un air haineux_] Je reconnais le monstre en toi.

**SAM :** La ferme !

_Il le força alors à se mettre à genou et tapa son sexe dur sur les lèvres de Dean, qu'il ouvrit sous la pression que Sam avait sur lui. Il entama un court va-et-vient, afin de mouiller suffisamment le pénis. Une fois le pénis lubrifié par la salive de son frère, Sam le pris par la taille et le fit se courber contre le bureau. Son sexe visait l'entrée rose de Dean, Sam poussa et s'enfonça plus profondément, tirant des râles au chasseur. Il hurlait si fort que Sam le pris dans ses bras et mis sa main sur sa bouche. Dean pris un doigt dans sa bouche, suçant avec ardeur pendant que son frère le prenait en son intérieur._

**SAM :** C'est bien ce que tu voulais hein ?

**DEAN :** Ton envie de sang démon est toujours présente, je le sens.

**SAM :** [_n'étant plus lui-même_] Tu vas sentir autre choses, crois-moi .

_Alors il poussa plus loin en Dean, touchant à chaque coup de reins sa prostate qui manquait de lui donner un orgasme à chaque fois. Le sexe tremblant, Dean commença un mouvement de masturbation, mais fut interrompu par Sam qui se retira et le pris pas le bras, avant de le coucher sur le dos sur le bureau. Une jambe sur l'épaule, l'autre le long du bras de Sam, Dean senti de nouveau le pénis de son frère pointer face à son anus, puis il s'avança, rentrant son membre au fond de lui, il senti le jean claquer frénétiquement contre ses fesses. Sam fermer les yeux tout en faisant l'amour à Dean, il se mordait la lèvre, le voyant prendre son pied. Il baissa alors de sa main libre le pantalon de son amant et serra de ses jambes le bassin de Sam en entourant ses fesses. Sam ouvrit alors les yeux, et se colla contre Dean, l'embrassant a pleine bouche, toujours le sexe en son intérieur, il jouait en Dean, et sentait le plaisir monté de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il reprit sa position, il prit en main le sexe de son frère et commença à le branler. Dean gémissait au contact de la main ferme de Sam, remuant son bassin afin de l'aider dans son action. Les deux Winchester gémissaient alors de plus en plus fort, quand Sam senti le pénis gonflait dans sa main, il sut que Dean allait jouir, il posa alors un baiser sauvage sur ses lèvres et senti Dean s'écarter rapide de son visage et repoussa alors sa tête en arrière. Sam senti une chaleur sur ses doigts et embrassa son frère dans le cou, le mordant par endroit. C'est alors qu'il senti des jets qui venait s'écraser sur son torse ainsi que celui de Dean. Tellement excité par ce moment, il leva la tête monta un genou sur le bureau et senti son sperme couler en Dean, qui ce dernier gémit de plaisir en sentant la semence de Sam en lui. Pour éviter les râles, le jeune chasseur mis dans la bouche ses doigts trempés de liqueur blanche dans la bouche de Dean, qui les suça goulûment._

_Une fois leur bonheur béat atteint, Sam releva la tête du creux du cou de Dean et l'embrassa tendrement._

**SAM :** Tu vois que je ne suis pas un monstre.

_Soudain, Dean ouvrit les yeux et ils devinrent noirs. Sam effrayé et en surtout en était de manque, attrapa le couteau planté dans le bureau à coté et pointa la pointe près de la jugulaire de son démon de frère. Etant toujours sur lui, il avait l'avantage, il poussa alors plus fort et la lame fendait doucement le cou de Dean sous ses yeux. Le sang glissait sur la lame. Il le retira, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux perdus, il plongea dans le cou de son frère et but le sang qui couler abondement._

_Une voix se fit entendre, celle de Dean. « C'est ce que je disais »_

_Sam se releva surpris, il était attaché sur le lit, habillé, et l'hallucination de Dean se tenait devant lui._

**DEAN** : Tu es un monstre Sam ! Toi et moi on n'est pas de la même espèce ! Tu n'es rien pour moi.

**SAM** : [_reprenant ses esprits_] Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de me dire ça ! _[__Il tourne la tête un instant et l'hallucination disparait. Quelques instants plus tard, un léger sifflement se fait entendre, et ses menottes se détachent d'un coup. La porte s'ouvre__.]_Qui est là ?_[__Il s'approche doucement de la porte et la pousse légèrement.__]_Y'a quelqu'un ?_[__Il sort rapidement. Sous les escaliers on voit Castiel, qui referme la porte. Sam prend sa veste, et profite que Dean et Bobby soient endormis pour sortir__]__._

_Sam partit rejoindre Ruby, afin de tuer Lilith une bonne fois pour toute._

*.*

Don't worry, Sam isn't a monster ;)

Prochaine fanfic, Destiel. J'en connais une heureuse 3


End file.
